


Drunk and Horny

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, College Boy, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Erotica, Gay, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Slutty boys, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: Drunk man goes home to fuck his young, slutty, college boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on condensing my stories, yet they still be hot without so many details. Hopefully, this is a good start.  
> -Kono

I was drunk. It was Thursday and I didn’t have to work on Fridays, so when I got off work, I went to the bar and had a few beers with the guys. When I finally hit the state of blissful inebriation, I was horny as shit. I was ready to get home and fuck my boy toy. 

He was a college boy named Sasha, and he was a sexy thing. Black and Spanish mix, with black curly hair, darker brown skin, and he spoke with a slight Spanish accent. I met him at a dive bar a few blocks from my job. 

He was a university student by day and a bar hopper by night. He told me he had a thing for older men. Lucky for him, I had a thing for young ponies like him. 

He talked all sweet and innocent, but he kept looking me up and down. I told him I had something good for him to look at in the bar’s restroom. He played shy, but he followed me. 

He claimed he usually didn’t do this kind of thing, random hook ups, but I knew he was lying. He had slut written all over his face as he deep throated my cock and swallowed every drop of cum in that restroom stall. 

He was into some freaky shit, liked to call his guys daddy. I’d be daddy any day of the week for his sexy ass, so I took him home that night and let him scream daddy all he wanted. 

Guess I grew fond of him because now I let him stay over my house sometimes. Now I couldn’t wait to get home and bust him out. I stumbled through the front door and made my way to the room. It was dark, but I could see Sasha’s silhouette in the bed and hear his faint snoring. 

I snatched off my clothes and my 6.5-inch cock was aimed right at him. I got underneath the blanket with him and he was facing the other way. He was in nothing but a thin pair of red briefs, so I pulled the back of them down and slid my hard cock between his ample ass cheeks while reaching around him to pinch his tiny nipples. 

He groaned sleepily and stirred around. I pushed my cock harder into his ass and he groaned louder.

“Daddy? What are you doing?” He asked drowsily. I kissed and licked the back of his neck, his weak spot, and he moaned.

“Daddy, are you drunk?” 

“Shut up.” I got on top of him. He was skinny like a twink, so dominating him was nothing.

“Aye, no Daddy,” He struggled underneath me, but his ass pushed back against my cock. “No Daddy, I have class in the morning.”

I hocked some spit on my cock and spread his ass cheeks apart then pushed the tip of my fat cockhead into his asshole, and he groaned. I pressed down on his shoulders and slid every inch of my cock into him then I leaned over him and thrusted. He whimpered and moaned like a slut as he raised his hips to take in more of my cock. 

“That’s right, take daddy’s cock like a good boy.” I thrusted harder.

“Aye! Daddy please-” He groaned, “Not so rough this time, or I won’t be able to walk in the morning.”

I didn’t give a shit. His tight asshole was milking my cock, and I was ready to cum. I grabbed his hips and he wailed and hollered as I started fucking him at lighting speed.

“Stop Daddy please!” His voice ululated as I fucked him rough. “I can’t take it!”

“Don’t act like you don’t want it, you slut.” I growled and smacked his ass. “You live for my cock in your ass, bitch!”

I pushed his face into the pillow and plowed his asshole until he was no longer begging me to stop.

“Mmm! Fuck my ass daddy! Keep going! I’m almost there!” He kept pushing his ass back against me.

“Fuck, I’m about to cum deep in your ass.” I warned him.

“No! Don’t cum in me daddy!” He whined, but I wasn’t listening. I continued to rail him blindly until my cock was wrung dry, and I filled his ass with hot cum. When I was spent, I rolled off him, getting ready to pass out.

“You jerk,” I heard him murmur, “I told you not to cum in me.” He climbed out of bed and went in the bathroom.

About to sleep, I turned over on my side, where I felt a big puddle of Sasha’s cum all over the sheets.

I knew the slut wanted me.


End file.
